Underland Chronicles: Gregor and the Betrayal
by UnderLand.gl
Summary: Gregor returns to the underland to find that there has been a deadly betrayal and they need his help. Updating weekly... Disclaimer: I do not own the underland Chronicles or the Characters
1. Gregor and the Betrayal: Chapter 1

Underland Chronicles: Gregor and the Betrayal

After four long years of being away from the Underland, Gregor missed it more than ever. In Virginia he had done his best to make a new life for himself. He made new friends that he would consider to be almost as close as those he made in the Underland. He went to school and him and his friends were not the most popular group in their grade, but everyone liked them and they could go to any party or house without any trouble. He was happy, but always felt as though something was missing. He knew deep down what was missing, but he did his best to ignore the feeling of loneliness that always nagged at him. Gregor knew that he would always miss Luxa, so he did his best to cope with the pain. He got a new girlfriend, but they were not too serious and they mostly just hung out and enjoyed each others company. It was a normal day when Gregor slowly got up in the morning and drove his old truck up to school. He met his friends Ellis and Henry in the parking lot and they walked into school discussing the in-class essay coming up in history that they all had last period of the day.

"It's about to be so easy" stated Aiden confidently

"You said that about the last essay" laughed Gregor. Aiden had gotten a 75 on what he was sure was going to be an A+.

"That is true" agreed Henry.

When they walked in, they met up with their friend Paula. She was one of the most attractive girls in their grade, but she disliked how cliquey all the girls could be so she preferred to hang out with Gregor and his group. Not to mention that she had a huge crush on Gregor ever sense he moved to their high school.

"Alright see y'all at lunch" said Gregor, knowing that he had none of the same classes with them until then.

The day went by excruciatingly slowly especially considering that Gregor had Spanish and Math, his two least favorite classes both before lunch. When it was time for lunch Gregor and his friends were sitting downstairs, studying for the essay that they had later that day and talking about their plans for the weekend when the announcement came over the loud speaker that would change their lives forever.

"Attention students, as many of you may have heard, there has been an accident and the neighborhood of Pine Forest and surrounding areas have been destroyed by an unknown enemy, and we are expecting more attacks" said the monotone headmaster of the school. All three of their hearts dropped as they all lived in the same neighborhood. "We are sending you all home, be careful and do your best to find your families".

"What are we going to do?" exclaimed Paula.

"We're leaving"

As they were sprinting to the parking lot, they saw bombs dropping from the sky and explosions unearthing sections of the road. "Everyone in my truck" yelled Gregor.

They all piled in and Gregor took off, crashing threw the parking lot gate that had not yet been opened.

"Goddammit, I'v always wanted to do that" cursed Henry.

"This is not the time" scolded Aiden. He fully understood the magnitude of what was happening and knew they had to get to safety as soon as possible.

When they finally got to their neighborhood, they were devastated. Not one house was still standing. Ruble was everywhere.

Aides started to climb out of the car and run toward the debris and Gregor had to get out and sprint over to stop him. "Their gone, theres nothing we can do to help them. We need to get out of here" Gregor told him.

"Where do we go?" Paula asked no one in particular.

"I have a plan" Gregor said quietly.

"Of where to go? Thats great, but we need money and clothes and food" exclaimed Paula. "Where are we going to get all of that?"

"Where we're going, we won't need any of that" replied Gregor.


	2. The Plan: Chapter 2

Gregor and the Betrayal (Chapter 2)

"Where could we possibly be going where we wouldn't need money?" questioned Henry skeptically.

"I have a lot of explaining to do about my past..." mumbled Gregor.

"How does that help us now?" yelled Aiden.

"Chill out, we all lost our families we just need to focus and listen to Gregor if he knows what we should do" said Paula calmly.

Gregor thought for a minute and decided just to let them know where they would be going and explain on the way. "We're going to New York City"

No one argued and they got on the road. They passed tons of police and military vehicles cleaning up the streets and looking towards the sky. It seemed as though the bombing had died down, but the amount of dead and wounded was unreal. Gregor had to pull over multiple times to let ambulances by on the small amount of road that still existed. He soon abandoned the roads completely and just drove down the sides of the road as to not get in the way. Not one word was said as they all looked out of the windows at what used to be there home in its destroyed and dead state. The silence was finally broken by Henry when they reached the highway.

"Alright this is enough, what is going on? Why are we going to New York of all places if the country is being attacked?" asked Henry.

"Normally you would have a point there, but we are going far beneath the city to a place called the Underland to the City of Regalia" explained Gregor hesitantly.

"What the fuck are you even saying?" asked Aiden.

"Well I never really told you guys why I left New York in the first place, have I?" asked Gregor.

"Not exactly, no" answered Henry.

"OK I'm just gonna explain everything that has happened to me and you can believe it or not, but you will see it soon enough" said Gregor. He continued on to tell them about how he first fell down into the underland to and rescued his Dad, and how he is known as the warrior, and he has saved the City from destruction many times, and continued to return as he was in many prophesies. He decided to leave out Luxa, for the sake of Paula, but she would find out soon enough. They were all silent during the stories, besides a few questions here and there and by the time he finished recalling all of his adventures in the Underland to them, they were about 30 min out from the city.

"Thats too wild to have all been made up. I'm sure we all believe you, but do you really think that this is the best place for us to go?" questioned Aiden.

"I'm asking you all to come because I believe that it is one of the safest places for us to go and we need to go as soon as possible before New York is attacked also" explained Gregor.

"Ok, I'm in" expressed Paula.

"So are we" agreed both Aiden and Henry.

"Ok, well first things first, I need to rest, I'v been driving for like 7 and a half hours" said Gregor.

Gregor decided that their best bet would be to go to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment and pray that she still lived there. They got up to her apartment door and Gregor knocked softly on the wood. She answered the door a few minutes later and was pleasantly surprised to see the boy that she thought she would never see again.

"My, how you have grown! You must be over six feet tall now!" exclaimed Mrs. Cormaci.

"Its nice to see you again Mrs. Cormaci" replied Gregor.

Her eyes then filled with tears and Gregor knew why.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your home, and your family?" asked Mrs. Cormaci tentatively.

Gregor shook his head slightly and looked down at the floor. She embraced the boy and motioned the others inside.

"Well anything you need while your here. I'm assuming that you are returning to the Underland unless you want to live with cranky, old Mrs. Cormaci" she asked.

This cheered up Gregor a little bit. "I am so glad that you still live here. We just need somewhere to stay for tonight, it was a long drive from Virginia. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning" explained Gregor.

"Of course, and you may stay as long as you want, but I understand if you want to go ahead tomorrow" said Mrs. Cormaci.

"I think we will leave tomorrow. You should really come with us Mrs. Cormaci. It's not safe here; some one is attacking the country and NY is the worst place to be" pleaded Gregor.

"I'll take my chances Gregor. You couldn't get me down there all those years ago and you certainly won't be able to get me down there now" she replied.

"Ok, thats your choice. May we sleep on in the living room?" asked Gregor.

"Of course you may sweetie" she replied sadly.

None of them got very much sleep as they're life altering day replayed in their heads and they thought of the prospect of entering the Underland the next morning.


	3. Unexpected Arrival: Chapter 3

Gregor and the Betrayal (Chapter 3)

They all woke up the next morning to the smell of scrambled eggs and the sound of sizzling bacon. Gregor would miss Mrs. Cormaci. They all wolfed down their breakfast and thanked Mrs. Cormaci for her hospitality. Gregor gave her a hug, told her to be safe, and apologized for taking all of her flashlights and batteries. They then headed down to the laundry room which confused three of the four of them.

"Wha.." Aiden began, but was then cut off by Gregor.

"Its one of the entrances to the Underland" interrupted Gregor.

"Ok.." was all that he was able to reply.

When they arrived, Gregor slid the dryer out of the way and pried off the grate covering the entrance to his true home and he felt the warm currents blow through his hair as he stuck his head through.

"Alright you three jump first and I will be right behind you, don't worry about hitting the ground too hard, the currents should drop you off softly at the bottom, but it will take a while" explained Gregor.

Paula jumped first and the others listened to her screams all the way down and Ellis and Henry followed soon after. Then it was Gregor's turn. As he jumped, leaving behind his life in the overland, he felt the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach of falling. He would never get used to that. When he finally landed, he noticed that the others had already turned on their flashlights.

"That was horrible!" exclaimed Paula.

"I know I hate falling too" replied Gregor. He felt a fleeting sense of sadness as he remembered not having to ever worry about falling when Ares had been alive.

"Where to now?" asked Henry.

"To regalia.." said Gregor.

Gregor forgot how long of a walk it was to Regalia on foot. They were almost there when a large rat walked around the corner and scared the living shit out of Aiden, Henry, and Paula. Gregor assumed that he was guarding Regalia because when he left, they were at peace. He was extremely surprised when the rat tore towards them as soon as he noticed the group. He was a clumsy fighter. Gregor let a small amount of his rager flow for the first time in years. He quickly placed himself between the rat and his friends and dropped into a defensive stance. He realized that he had no weapon, aside from a 2 and a half inch long pocketknife, but he knew that this single rat would not be an issue at all. The rat charged forward and swiped downward at Gregor with his right set of claws. Gregor sensed this and quickly dodged the blow to the right, turned to his right and swiftly broke the rat's front right leg. He howled in pain, and when he was distracted, Gregor jabbed his throat at lightning speed with the small pocketknife and the rat was dead in an instant. He did all of this in around 2 seconds.

Gregor felt as if something in him had changed. His movements were quicker and more deadly, and he was able to control his rager like never before. He would have to ask Ripred about the change later.

"Wow, you really can fight can't you" exclaimed Aiden.

"Yes, but that's not the point.. That rat should not have attacked us in the first place" replied Gregor.

"Why is that" questioned Paula.

"They are at peace with the humans because of the outcome of the War of Time" explained Gregor. He knew that they had to get to Regalia as quickly as possible to report this to the Council and to Luxa.

They continued walking in the direction of the city until they began to see light in the tunnel up ahead and heard thousands of people cheering.

"Whats going on in there?" asked Henry.

"I'm not sure, but I think we will soon find out" replied Gregor.

As soon as they walked through the tunnel and into the Arena, it became dead silent. Four strange Overlanders had just walked in on a competitive spar with all of Regalia spectating. Guards appeared immediately and began to question the group. Gregor didn't listen to what they were saying. He was looking for one person in the stands. The girl he has loved ever since he was twelve. He couldn't seem to spot her and while Paula had been doing her best to answer the mans questions, she didn't really know what they were doing there in the first place. One of the guards suddenly lunged at Gregor but didn't make it that far. Gregor slid to the right and spun around, bringing his left foot to connect to the side of the unsuspecting guard's head. Gregor then picked up his sword and proceded to methodically take out the rest of the guards with the flat edge of his blade, careful to not harm any of them too badly. When he had quickly taken out all ten, he stopped and attempted to explain why they were there until he was cutoff by one of the men sparring.

"Who are you?!" exclaimed the man.

"I am The Warrior of Legend, Gregor the Overland" replied Gregor regally.

Thats when he saw her. She stood up from her seat right when he said it and they locked eyes and held it while she jumped into the air to be caught by Aurora and flew down, landing after two flips only inches from Gregor.

"It's really you" whispered Luxa, with tears in her eyes.


	4. Bad News: Chapter 4

Gregor and the Betrayal (Chapter 4)

Gregor watched as she gave her eyes a quick wipe, and when she removed her hand Gregor saw no trace of emotion in her face. Only a steely gaze burning into his own hurt eyes. She quickly turned around, jumped into the air to be caught by Aurora.

"Take them to High Hall" she called over her shoulder as she flew toward the palace. Gregor was shocked and hurt. He felt as though he waited for so long to see her again and to finally be reunited with her, and she just ignored him after a minute of surprise. Gregor had played that scene over in his head for four years and that was not at all how he thought it would play out. Now all he wanted to do was to go home, but then he remembered that there was no home to return to. Gregor was dead inside. He numbly climbed onto a bat and looked out over the city of Regalia as they flew towards the palace. He used to marvel at the sturdy stonework and ornate carvings covering every structure in the city. Now, the beautiful city lit up by glowing torches only made him miss Luxa even more. He knew that something had gone wrong, or perhaps she had met someone new. He began to scold himself for assuming that she would not move on, as beautiful as she is, and find someone new. She was the queen after all, it can't be that hard when your the queen. But, when Gregor tried to comprehend letting Luxa go, he could not. He had been through too much with her to just forget what they had.

"Overlander! Did you hear what I said?" asked the man that they had followed up to high hall.

"Sorry, I didn't catch it" apologized Gregor.

"You and your friends will need to take baths and change into underland clothing. Howard will escort you" sighed the man.

"Howard!?" exclaimed Gregor.

"Hello Gregor, it has been quite a long time since I'v seen you last" said Howard.

"It's so good to see you again!" said Gregor as he pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"And me, you" responded Howard.

"So, how is everybody" asked Gregor.

"They are all well Gregor" then he continued hesitantly, "... have you spoken with Luxa yet?"

"Unfortunately, I have. What's going on with her?" said Gregor.

"I believe that you will have to figure that out on your own. Who is it that is accompanying you?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Well, this is Henry, Aiden, and Paula" Gregor replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" said Howard politely.

"Hello.." they all mumbled in response.

"Anyways, what's going on with the rats?!" asked Gregor. He was sure that they were at peace and nobody was acting any differently as if they were not.

"What is it that you mean Gregor? We are still at peace to our knowledge" said a confused Howard.

"I need to speak with Luxa or the Council right away!" exclaimed Gregor. This as extremely bad news. If the humans didn't even know that the rats were no longer loyal to them a surprise attack would be all too easy. By the time they had finished their conversation, they had arrived at the baths. Howard said that he would do his best to get the council together and possibly Luxa to listen to the vital news that he had to share. There was only one bathing room so they each went in one at a time to undress and enter the baths. Henry, Aiden, and Paula were talking across the cubicles from their separate baths about all of the strange things that they noticed and how huge the bats were, while Gregor sat in silence preparing what he would soon have to present in front of the council. He would have to make sure that he stressed the fact that they had no in any way threatened the rat and they were attack on sight because they were identified as humans. When they got out of the baths and had gotten dressed in the plain, but comfortable underland clothing, they began to make their way to the council room. Gregor had been over what he was planning to say several times in his head and was not nervous in the least until he saw Luxa in the room and began to sweat bullets.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Gregor". Wow, what an introduction, thought Gregor. "So straight the point then. While traveling towards Regalia, we were attacked by a lone rat without threatening or interfering with it in any way. Now I know that before I left this city, the Humans were at peace with the Rats and according to my friend Howard you all are under the assumption that you still are. Correct?" asked Gregor, slowly gaining more confidence.

"Yes" replied Luxa curtly. The nerves were back.

"Well I believe this to be untrue after being attacked and I believe that if people are not warned and the city is not prepared, that a surprise attack could bring devastation to the Humans" finished Gregor. He then slid into his seat in-between Paula and Henry. At this news the council went crazy, ordering people around and making plans. Gregor then saw Luxa slip out the entrance to the assembly room, and he jumped out of his seat and followed her out the door.

"Luxa!" he called out.

"I neither need or want to discuss any more matters with you. I though I told you to return home!" replied Luxa coldly.

"There is no home to return to" said Gregor quietly. He saw her hesitate slightly, taking one short step, then striding on.

"Now you know how it feels to be alone" she replied, but her voice cracked slightly on the last word.

"Luxa please! I just want to talk to you" pleaded Gregor. But, she had walked though the doorway to the royal chambers and two guards blocked his entrance. It was in this exact moment that around 50 rats poured into the Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Gregor and the Betrayal **I'm not sure if anyone is reading my story, but if you are, I just wanted to let you know that I am taking a short break While I read the Cutter Lair FanFic. I heard it was a good one and have decided to read it before continuing my own story (will resume next Sunday). I would really appreciate some reviews about what I should do next. I have a pretty good idea of what I will do, but suggestions always help. Thanks and have a great week! Shout Out to** **rlcapritta21 for reviewing. I really do plan on resuming just taking short break!**


	6. Never Again: Chapter 5

**So I havn't quite finished The Cutter Lair, but I am ready to get back to my story, so here's chapter 5.**

Gregor and the Betrayal Chapter 5

Gregor heard sudden screams traveling throughout the stone corridors of the palace. A dead body flew across the hallway and landed about three feet to Gregors right with a torn open jugular. Greogro cautiously picked up the plain sword clutched in the dead soldiers hand. It was not to his liking, but it would have to do. He was not sure what was going on until he turned and sprinted around a corner only to see three battle hardened, scared rats blocking his way to the high hall. The rat on the far left was the largest of the three. His veined muscles exploded out from under the tightly stretched skin and fur of his forelegs as he reared up onto his hind-legs and stood well over 7 feet tall. Gregor quickly decided to leave that particular foe for last as he sized up the two smaller rats to its right. He quickly drew the unbalanced sword and advanced on the far right gnawer. It let out a roar and charged at Gregor. To his surprise, the enemy was much faster than he expected and Gregor barely got his sword up in time to block a deadly swipe of the rat's left set of claws. Just as he heard the claws meet the metal in a loud clang, his rager sense kicked in.

The poor gnawer had no chance against the now faster, stronger, and smarter Gregor. With a quick twist of his sword, he had diverted the rats claws straight into the ground. He then spun around to his left and took out the opponent with a slice to the neck, completely severing its head. But, he was not done yet. As Gregor ended the life of one of the rats comrades, the middle rat had already begun his attack in vain. Gregor simply continued his spin to block the attack of the new enemy and quickly jerked his sword back up to the right slicing right through the second rats neck. Just as he had ended the life of yet another gnawer, he heard one of the guards screaming.

"The Queen! They are going for the Que.." the guard was unable to finish as a rat quickly deposed of him.

These guards are so useless, thought Gregor desperately. If only they would go through some actual training, they might be able to handle a couple of rats. Gregor decided that the last rat would have to be spared for short period of time while he went and performed the guards only job. Gregor knew that Luxa could handle herself against a single rat with ease and even two, but if there were three or more attacking her at once, it could mean trouble. He took off down the hall, towards the Royal Chambers, leaving the rat in confusion. As he rounded the doorway and sprinted into Luxa's bedroom, he saw a horrific sight. There were two rats dead on the floor, Luxa cringing and holding her side, and a third rat standing over her, about to deliver the final blow. Gregor did the first thing that came to his mind and threw his sword with deadly accuracy as it soared end over end until it buried itself in the rats scull.

"Gregor!" screamed Luxa with a ragged voice.

He sprinted over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright, where were you injured?" asked Gregor.

"Ugh.. My side" she grunted out, lifting her hand to show Gregor the blood puddling up beneath her shirt.

Oh God, Gregor thought. What am I supposed to do now? Put pressure on the wound and cover it up, he thought.

Gregor quickly ran over to the washroom and grabbed a towel. He lifted up her shirt and noticed that she seemed to be loosing a substantial amount of blood.

"Gregor, why did you do it?!" she yelled at him unexpectedly.

"What, do what?" he asked confusedly. She was crying now. This surprised Gregor. She never cried.

"You left me! I was so alone. I.." a huge sob escaped her trembling body. "I didn't know what to do with myself. You were my best friend and you left me! I loved you" She cried out.

"I had no choice" replied Gregor, on the verge of tears himself and he hadn't cried in years. "My family needed me".

"I needed you. I still need you" Luxa said quietly.

"I will never leave you again. I promise, never again" he replied soothingly. He held her in his arms as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Just then, a two guards and a doctor rushed into the room and tired to whisk her away down into the hospital, but he would not let them. He would never leave her again. Gregor carried Luxa down to the Hospital, laid her down and passed out on a chair pulled right up next to her bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**I will continue the story up soon. I had to get though a bunch of AP exams last week so I'm just relaxing this week. The next chapter will probably be posted on Sunday if not earlier. Also, I appreciate the reviews. (Trevor I messaged you about some plot ideas. Not sure if you got it).**


End file.
